<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Odessa by kitty_pryde_bi_pride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272209">Odessa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride'>kitty_pryde_bi_pride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Umbrella Academy Vignettes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odessa knows all too well there is no such thing as inaction- the line between complacency and hate runs too thin for her to ever be comfortable with silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Umbrella Academy Vignettes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Odessa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Odessa knows all too well there is no such thing as inaction- the line between complacency and hate runs too thin for her to ever be comfortable with silence.</p><p>She herself is aware of how hard doing the right thing can be. It’s not always as straightforward as she’d like it to be, when there’s a million different things – a threatening glance, a lingering stare, the constant panic and rage setting in just below her collarbone – she’s forced to consider at a time.</p><p>Still, she believes in making a difference.</p><p>As flyers are posted about a social movement, promising to continue the nationwide trends of sit-ins and protests in her own city, she reaches out and offers her business to them as a safe haven. She invites in as many as she can, locking her doors and boarding her windows at night to give them a place to meet and plan.</p><p>They might not invite her to help brainstorm their next moves and discuss when important figures come into town, but she’s happy to do what she can to contribute.</p><p>That’s when Allison Hargreeves falls right outside her shop. </p><p>The girl seems defenseless, unable to speak due to some injury – Odessa and her friends suspect a failed death threat, but she’s unwilling to share – and is horrified and confused over the way they’re all treated. </p><p>It’s disheartening to watch the realities of their world sink in for this girl in real time, and Odessa realizes this is her chance to make a monumental difference in someone’s life.</p><p>She gives Allison a job at her store, never once pressing her for answers about her life or questioning the way she stares and shakes while looking at the moon, and when she finally starts speaking again, Odessa is there with a hug and congratulations.</p><p>When Ray begins watching her when he thinks no one watches, Odessa observes quietly and keeps looking out for her unofficial charge. Even if Ray is the leader of their group, the one who inspires and plans and dreams—if worst comes to worst, she’ll back Allison first.</p><p>She’s overjoyed as Allison starts to adapt to her circumstances and put down roots- she finds meaning in this new life. She watches as Allison moves out of her home and into Raymond’s once their relationship grows more serious, attends their wedding. She smiles as Allison grows active in their movement and finds the courage to speak up- something Odessa herself has struggled to do in a room of men.</p><p>Everything is great until it’s not – she watches in nervous panic as Allison abruptly grows distant right as the stakes for their movement are greater than ever, sees how Ray begins shutting her out and dodging questions about their relationship – and Odessa is caught between action and inaction. </p><p>It’s decided for her when Allison bursts into the store the day after their protest gone horribly wrong, frantic and grabbing at Raymond, reaming him out in front of the entire group. Raymond turns to her, angry and suspicious, raising his voice, and Odessa won’t be silent.</p><p>She tells him off, stepping forward to say this is her shop and she and Allison have just as much of a right as any of them to be there- she tells him to stop disrespecting his wife.</p><p>Allison manages to pull Raymond outside to talk with him, then he returns alone.</p><p>Odessa watches anxiously as Allison turns on her heels and leaves them all behind, confident and brave.</p><p>This girl is a whirlwind, strong and powerful, but Odessa is too and she’s more than learned how to find her own voice and assert herself.</p><p>Moving forwards, she no longer worries about becoming inactive- and she won’t be walked over any longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg the final one! that moment in the barbershop when Odessa says 'Raymond' when he's fighting with Allison was kind of what inspired this whole series, so I thought it'd be nice to end with her</p><p>she just seems so amazing and strong- her going out on a complete limb for Allison really hit me </p><p>anyways, enjoy! leave kudos/comments if you liked it :) have a fantastic day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>